my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
King of New York
Places * Marty's Pen * Alex's Cage * Melman's Ward * Gloria's Pad Goals *Marty Power: Kick *Alex Power: Double Jump *Alex Finishes his act *Gloria Wins the Race *Penguin Fishing *Melman Cleans Up *Armor High Score: 5000 Description Watch the cutscene.You start as marty,the depressed or underacheiver zebra. Collect the first of your 3 power cards.Turn around and take the second one.Go through the gate and collect the 3rd power card.You now have the ability to kick.Press the SQUARE button to do so.Your first goal done.Kick the nearby hay packs if you want.Go forward and kick open the gate.Go to the left and see a cutscene with alex.Now you have to find another three power cards.Go to your left and jump and grab the first power card,above the swimming pool.Climb up the stairs and ledges and go forward to your second power card.Climb the ledge nearby and jump onto the next ledge,the one with the last power card.You get your first new power for alex,double jump.Press x and then X again.Second goal complete.Now locate and jump through all the rings nearby.You will encounter pigeon enemies on the way.Press the square button to ROWR and scare them away. When you have jumped through all the rings,you have to go to the top,do it to complete the third goal.Now you play as marty.Go forward and bust through the gate.You will see a cutscene.Go forward and kick your way through the hay bundles.Go towards gloria for a cutscene.Someone challenged gloria.Now you have to race against two ostriches.Grab the red chilies to go berserk.In this mode you run very fast and crush anything on the way.Keep eating chilies and don't forget to take the shortcut near the end of the track.Stay no.1 for 2 laps to win the race and complete another goal.Cutscene.Now turn around and go towards the employee only door.Kick it open.Here you can play the armor mini-game to complete a bonus objective.When you down playing around,go back to where gloria was and kick open the door.You will enter a new area. PENGUIN POOL Go forward,left and kick through the hay bundles.Go towards the penguins for a cutscene.Now you get to fish.First you have to collect four blue fishes.Press the O button to cast and when a fish eats the bait,quickly withdraw otherwise it will get loose.Next you have to collect three green fishes.After that you have to collect two red fishes.Now you get to fish random items.First to have to collect 2 alex mask's of kids.Next you have to fish two cowboy hats.After that you have to fish one pair of glasses.Last of all you get to fish a bucket. Fish it of a janitor carrying it on a trolley.Do it to complete another goal. Now continue foward for a cutscene.Now you get to play as malman.Now you have to kick out 50 dirty things.Press the square button to spin when near a thrown object to kick it out.Watch out for the time bar.It steadily decreases.Do so until you get a cutscene.Another goal complete.This level is done. Category:Games Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Madagascar